


Draw me like one of your french girls

by psychoticanarchist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Necrophilia, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Yaoi, me likey yaoi yum yum, otp, owo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-31 01:49:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21040049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychoticanarchist/pseuds/psychoticanarchist
Summary: This is the result of a middle schooler writing fanfiction, enjoy.





	Draw me like one of your french girls

"I hate Potter. Always thinks he's so.." Draco trailed off, looking at himself in the mirror. This was apart of his routine, talk shit about Potter to the mirror. 

He sighed, leaning down and splashing water in his face. He heard Blaise knock on the door so he exited the bathroom. Draco suddenly pulled a mirror out of his asshole, he looked at his reflection. "Damn, I look nice. I would fuck myself. I am a god damn piece of ART. Damn straight. I am honored to have this gorgeous body. My beautiful light hair is a perfect match to my pale skin." Draco blew kisses at the mirror, before putting it down. He loved himself more than Dumbledore loved getting off to little kids.

Draco headed to the Great Hall. Once he opened the door, he strutted to the Gryffindor table. He sat down next to Potter. "Good morning, Potter. I hate you so much. I have daddy issues," he said, reading his script that his daddy wrote for him. "You are a fucking cunt, suck my fat willy." With that, the blond folded the paper, walking to the Slytherin table.

"Bloody hell!" Ron said, snorting cocaine to achieve his usual look. Hermione slapped him. "Ronald! You got coke on my robes!" She said, sighing.

Snape appeared out of nowhere. "Potter. I fucking hate you. 420 points from Gryffindor. 69 to Slytherin. Your mom was tight af though 💀💀💀😂😂👌🔥🔥" He dabbed and vanished. 

Harry cried as he thought of his parents. "Oi fuck there he goes again," Ron said.

"Meet me at the room of requirements," Draco screeched to Harry. They both got up and strutted to the RoR.

Once in the room, Draco tackled Harry to the bed. "Potter. I love you. Yes, it makes no sense, but I love you." He stripped naked. "You've been nothing but a huge dick to me, but I want to play with your wand," Harry said. The two began to make out naked, it was very gay. Their wand fight was interrupted by Snape.

"The fuck is this gay shit?!" Snape asked. "400 points from Gryffindor." He pointed his wand at Harry, shouting "AVADA KEDAVRA!" killing him instantly. He did the same to Draco.

Once Snape saw their dead bodies, his other wand got hard. "Damn, that's hawt," He said. He began to fuck the dead bodies.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> This is such a sad love story, don't you think?


End file.
